Regina Mills
|-| The Evil Queen= |-| The Mayor= |-| The Good Queen= Summary Queen Regina, more commonly known as The Evil Queen and more recently, The Good Queen, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, as well as the main fairytale antagonist. Filled with a deep hatred for Snow White ever since a tragic incident years ago, Regina makes it her life's mission to destroy the happy endings of the former and everyone else in the fairytale world. Her hatred for people led her to create the dark curse which sent all fairytale characters to a small town named Storybrooke. There she lives as Mayor Regina Mills, the stern adoptive mother of Henry Mills who sets out to stop his birth mother and Snow White's daughter, Emma Swan, from breaking her curse. Once the curse is broken, Regina finds herself in a vulnerable state and goes on a path of redemption to win back Henry's love. With this, she is eventually able to make the full transition from villain to hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A ''' physically. At least '''7-B with Magic. 5-A with preparations. Name: '''Regina Mills '''Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, physically in her thirties '''Classification: '''Queen, Witch '''Powers and Abilities: Magic, Skilled Swordswoman, Telekinesis, Animation, Teleportation, Soul Possession, Transmutation, Clairvoyance, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Enchanting Objects, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Potioncraft, Memory Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Killed a jester with a gesture ), Matter Manipulation (Disintegrated Daniel in Atomic level), Size Manipulation (She turned her father small enough to fit into a box), Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Metal Manipulation, Creation (Can create things out of thin air), Biological Manipulation (Made Zelena mute), Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Rope Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing (At least High-Low, if comparable to Zelena), Curse Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Magical Barriers, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Broadway Force, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, affect and talk to souls), Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), Sealing with mirror, Resistance to Sleep Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (Resisted the paralysis imposed by her mother). Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. At least City level with Magic (Should be comparable to Jafar, who could "wipe Agrabah off this earth", and created Storybrooke using the Dark Curse. Incredibly superior to mermaids). Large Planet level with preparations (Merged all the realms of the story into Storybrooke). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction and others abilities Speed: ' Subsonic' (Caught an arrow. Should be comparable to Mr. Hyde) Lifting Strength: Class 25 'with Telekinesis 'Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Street Class with sword. Durability: At least Building level physically (Comparable to her sister). At least City level with shields and protective charms (Created a shield that not even herself was able to destroy) Stamina: Average Range: Several dozen meters with Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Immobilization, Energy Projection, Sleep Inducement; Low Multiversal with Mirror (Can cross realms). Standard Equipment: Mirror, Sword, Coras Spell Book, Dark Curse, Several Potions, Sleeping Curse Intelligence: '''High, great knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic '''Weaknesses: Emotionally dependent on her adopted son Henry, The Laws of magic (can't bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past), Price of Magic (Inevitable expense for using or casting magic, comes in many forms), Squid ink (Magical product obtained from magic squids, can be used for freezing a victim in their place) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Curse Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Sword Users Category:Silence Users Category:Queens Category:Mirror Users